Code Syoko
by moreEmus
Summary: Before the supercomputer was shut down, the group found something else in the digital sea. Starting at the end of episode 94 "Fight to the Finish", Code Syoko counties the series. Odd x Oc, Yumi x Ulrich, Jeremy x Aelita, and William x Oc.
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Starts at the end of episode 94 "Fight to the Finish"

Chapter One: Prolog

Down in the scanner room Aelita was in Jeremy's arms, crying. Odd stood close by, not exactly sure what has happened. He had heard Jeremy say XANA had been destroyed but Aelita came out of the scanner crying.

A few seconds later Yumi, Ulrich and William came out of the elevator. The three looked at Aelita. They were trying to figure out what was going on.

beep beep

The sound was coming from the super computer. The gang got in the elevator to see what it was.

When they got up to the computer room, Jeremy went to the computer. Yumi tried to get Aelita to sit down against the wall. She shook her head and went over towards Jeremy. He let her sit in his seat and knelt down in front, trying to find the reason for the noise.

"What is it?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy said, still typing, "I'm not sure yet."

The four stepped back and let the two geniuses work.

It was silent in the room in till William's curiosity finally made him ask, "What happened? Why is Aelita crying? Did we lose?"

Odd looked over to the other three, who were waiting for his answer.

"No, we won. XANA is gone."

Yumi looked over at Aelita, and asked, "Then why is Aelita crying?"

Odd looked over at Aelita too, "I don't know. I herd her say 'daddy' when she came out of the scanner. Something that probably happened to Franz Hopper."

Jeremy finally said something. "This doesn't make any sense. That shouldn't be there. There shouldn't be anything like that left in the digital sea. It has to be an error."

Aelita looked at the frustrated Jeremy and said, "You've already done two diagnostics. It can't be an error."

Yumi butted in, "So what are we going to do."

Aelita looked back at everybody and said, "We don't know what it is yet so we can't do anything." She looked over at Jeremy, who was rubbing his temples. "It's been a long day. We need to all get some rest. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."


	2. Forgiving William

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 2 : Forgiving William

Jeremy finally said something. "This doesn't make sense. That shouldn't be there. There shouldn't be anything like that in the digital sea. It has to be an error."

Aelita look around at everybody, and then said, "We don't know what it is yet so we can't do anything." She looked over at Jeremy rubbing his temples. "It's been a long day. We need to all get some rest. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow."

Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and William nodded.

The group got into the elevator. It started to move up towards the factory floor.

As the doors opened, sunlight filled the elevator car. Jeremy look down at his watch. "It's only 11:30."

Odd, who was excited not only because they had finally defeated XANA but also because he hasn't missed lunch, said, "Yes. Destroyed XANA in time for lunch." Pumping his arm up and down as he said it.

He got a few small laughs from his friends but after being in the basement of the factory so long, and doing something that tiresome it felt like the end of the day, making them all tired.  
No one wanted to have to deal with school. Yumi was able to tell the others feelings and said, "My Dad is at work and my Mom went back to Japan for the week. So, we could all go over to my house."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, except for William. He still thought the group was mad at him because he was taken over by XANA again. So he said, "I'll see you guys later. I think I'll just go back to my dorm."

Odd may have still been angry with him but the rest of the group wasn't. Jeremy and Aelita had too much on their minds to be mad at William. Ulrich and Yumi had already forgiven him.

Yumi knew why William wanted to go back to his dorm. She didn't want him to fell like they all hated him so she asked him,"Are you sure?" Odd looked at Yumi and gave her a strange look. This made her think that the whole group was going to be mad at her for inviting him over too. She was relieved when she herd Ulrich say, "Come on William, you should come over." Odd shifted his gaze over to Ulrich. Ulrich just ignored him. William nodded, agreeing to go with the group.

When they got to Yumi's house, Yumi went in first incase someone was home. The house was empty so she waved for the rest of the group to come in.  
They came in and sat down in the living room.

Jeremy took off his backpack and took out his lap top. When Aelita saw this, she reached over and grabbed the lap top. Aelita, ignoring Jeremy's complaints, asked Yumi, "Do you mind if Jeremy uses your bed." Yumi shock her head, and looked over to Jeremy. "No, go ahead."

Aelita looked at Jeremy, he was still complaining, "I can't sleep right now. I need to figure out what that thing is."

Aelita knew he was just trying to help out the group, but he needed to rest. She told him, "I can do that. You need to rest, you haven't slept in a week." He couldn't say no to her. "Fine." The two of them got up. Aelita lead Jeremy out of the room. She came back in a couple minutes. As she sat down she said, "I knew he was tired." She giggled a little before continuing, "He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." Yumi also giggled, but not because of Jeremy. She giggled because she thought it was cute how Aelita thought Jeremy's falling to sleep quickly was cute.

For the next few minutes, it was silent, other than Aelita's typing. Aelita was using this as a distraction to keep her mind off her father.

Every one was trying to figure out exactly what happened that day. They have been fighting XANA so long, how could it be over? What was out in the digital sea? Had XANA really been destroyed or could he still be out there? And if it wasn't XANA then what could it be?

Odd finally broke the silence by standing up and saying, "Me and Ulrich are going to go get some fresh air."

Odd started for the door. Ulrich got up a second later. As he walked across the room he felt something tug at his shirt. He looked down to see Yumi giving him a questioning look. He shrugged, he didn't know why Odd wanted him to go out front either.

When they got outside Odd took a deep breath, getting some "fresh air". Odd looked over to Ulrich. "Ulrich, why did you tell William to come over."

"It wasn't his fault." Ulrich knew what Odd was getting at. Odd blamed William for what he did when he was under XANA's control. What Ulrich said annoyed Odd. So he raise his voice for his next comment. "If it only happened once fine. But it didn't happened once, it happened..."

Ulrich cut Odd off, matching Odd's tone of voice, he said, "Do you think William wanted to be XANA's pawn?"

Odd didn't know what to say. He just looked down at his feet.

Ulrich continued, "When XANA was being destroyed he came out of William body. There was a lot of smoke that came out, much more than I've come out of any one else. XANA must have had a hard time controlling him. William was fighting as hard as he could to get back in control of his body." Odd was still looking down at his feet as Ulrich walked threw the front door. He new Ulrich was right, but he wasn't ready to completely trust William again.

After Ulrich and Odd came back in, the room was still silent. Odd took out a video game and slumped against the wall. Ulrich went and sat next to Yumi, who was reading a book. Aelita was still work on the computer. William was also against a wall, sleeping.

Soon after Yumi and Ulrich fell asleep, leaning against each other. Odd would have gotten up and teased them, but he had already fallen asleep. A "game over" screen flashing in his face.

Aelita was the last one awake. She wasn't getting anywhere on the computer. So she was going to take a brake. She got up and went into Yumi's bed room to check if Jeremy was asleep. Seeing Jeremy sleeping caused her to yawn. She sat down on the bed thinking, "I'll just rest my eye's for a second." She ended up falling asleep too.

Yumi had set her watch before she put her book down to take a nap. It was set to wake her up a half an hour before her dad was suppose to get home.

When her alarm went off, she was the only one that it woke up. She looked over to see Ulrich next to her, she blushed. When Yumi moved, Ulrich woke up. "Morning, sleepy head." she greeted him. Ulrich just nodded his head, still half asleep. Yumi told him that her dad would be home soon, and the rest of the gang needed to go. So they woke up the others.  
When Yumi went to wake up Jeremy, she saw Aelita in the bed with him. Yumi came up with an idea. She went back out into the main room and grabbed a camera. She went back into the bedroom to take a picture of the two. When the boys saw her with the camera the decided to follow her.

Yumi took a picture, the flash woke up the two in the bed. When they realized what was going on, they started to blush. Yumi got a picture of that too. Yumi put the camera down, "Time to go." she said. The boy's were laughing in the background.

The group headed out the door, Yumi standing in the door way. Ulrich stopped and let the others get in front of him, then looked back at Yumi. "Yeah, Ulrich?" Yumi asked. Ulrich started to speek, "I need to talk to you, can I come over tomorrow?"

"Sure, when?" She couldn't tell if Ulrich needed to tell her something good or bad.

"I was thinking around lunch time." Then he paused, starting to blush while rubbing the back of his head. He was a little worried about what Yumi would say about what he was going to ask next. "And maybe we could go get some lunch?"

"Sounds great." After agreeing she ran back into her house.

Ulrich stood still for a second, shocked. He had finally asked Yumi out on a date. When he regained control of his body he ran to catch up with the others. He got to Odd first, who was a little bit behind the other three. Odd looked over to Ulrich, who had a huge smile on his face. "Sooo, what kept you?" Ulrich ignored Odd. Odd continued trying to get to Ulrich. "Did you have a nice talk with Yumi? Or did you do something other then talking." Odd got the response he was looking for when Ulrich yelled at him. "Shut up Odd! We didn't do anything!" Odd laughed at his friends red face.

Ahead Jeremy, Aelita and William were walking together. Earlier that day William probably would have walked by himself but, Yumi and Ulrich encouraging him to come with them made him fell like he was still part of the group. The fact that Aelita and Jeremy had not asked him to leave also helped. Jeremy had asked Aelita if she found anything else out about the thing in the digital sea. All she said was, "Kind of. It is an other super computer, but it isn't a replika. It's different" Jeremy put his hands behind his head and looked up towards the sky, thinking. "Did you find anything else out?"

"No." Aelita responded looking away from Jeremy. She was embarrassed that she didn't find anything else. Jeremy noticed that Aelita felt bad about not getting more. "That's Okay." He said trying to comfort her. "It was probably difficult to do much on my laptop. I'll look at it tonight and ..."

Aelita cut him off. "You'll look at it this after noon, tonight your going to sleep." She didn't want him staying up for days at a time again. And even thoght he just slept all day she didn't want to get it to a strage sleep pattern. She wasn't sure why she was so concerned about his "sleep pattern", but she was. Jeremy could tell that Aelita was just trying to be helpful, so he didn't argue. He just said, "Okay." Jeremy being so easily swayed by Aelita made William let out a small laugh. William was surprised to hear some else laughing too. He looked back to see Ulrich and Odd had caught up to them, and Ulrich was quietly laughing too.

Odd saw an opportunity for a joke, so being Odd, he had to say it. "Aelita's already got you whipped, Einstein." William and Ulrich laughs went from under there breaths to out loud. Even Aelita laughed a little.

Jeremy stomped off. Aelita followed him. When she caught up to him she turned back and said,"We'll see you guys later." She still had a hint of laughter in her voice.


	3. The Date?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 3: The Date?

The next morning everyone was eating breakfast together, except for Yumi who eats breakfast at home.

William wanted to show that he wanted to wanted to be part of the group so he asked, "Did you find anything else about the supercomputer?" Looking over to Aelita and Jeremy.

Jeremy, who was obviously frustrated, said, "No. We can tell it's a supercomputer, but nothing else."

"Is it XANA?" Odd asked, about to start with thirds, possibly fourths. "No, it can't be. My multi-agent program wiped out any think that had to do with XANA." William was relieved that it wasn't XANA, he didn't want to ever be controlled like that again. But he was still worried. "So, what are we going to do?" Jeremy adjusted his glasses before answering. "Well, the only way to get more information is to go there. So I started rebuilding the skidd. I started it last night," he looked over to Aelita, "but I wasn't able to get far because Aelita came in and made me get some sleep."

"It was passed midnight!" Aelita said, defending her self. "It must be nice to have your girlfriend come tuck you in at night." Odd joked. William and Ulrich laughed, Jeremy and Aelita blushed. Jeremy, wanting to change the subject, said, "It will only take about a week to program it this time."

"We're going to the factory today to work on it." Aelita added.

Odd sat up, finally done with breakfast, and said, "I would go with you two, but I wouldn't want to interrupt your 'working'." Putting air quotes around programing. "I think I'll head to the skate park instead. Ulrich would you like to join me?"

"I can't, I'm..." Ulrich didn't know what to say. He wasn't trying to hide what he was doing, but he was too embarrassed to tell anyone. "I have something to do."

"Odd," William said to get Odd's attention, "do you mind if I come." Odd didn't want to go with William, but he remember his conversation with Ulrich the day before, and he new he needed to try to get along with William. So he said, "Sure."

After breakfast the group split up. Ulrich went up to his room to get ready for his lunch with Yumi. Jeremy and Aelita headed off to the factory. Odd and William grabbed their skate boards and headed towards the skate park. Most of the way to the skate park Odd and William didn't talk. They didn't even walk close to each other, William stayed behind by a couple of steps. When they were almost their, William broke the silence. "I'm surprised that you said yes to letting me come." Odd kept walking as he said, "Why would I say no?"  
"I thought you were mad at me?"

Williams words caused Odd to stop and turn around. He sighed before he started to speak. "I know it wasn't your choice. I don't think you wanted to be XANA's pawn." He stopped and sighed again, "Its just for the couple of months the only time I saw you was as a clone, who had the mind of a 4 year-old. Or you were trying to rip off my head." Knowing that what Odd said was true, William looked down at his feet, ashamed of what he had done, weather it was his fault or not. Odd continued, "It'll just take some time for me to get used to you again."

Odd, who didn't like to talk about such negative stuff, or really anything serious, changed the subject. "Hurry up. we're wasting time standing here. Lets skate." As soon as he finished speaking he turned around and ran towards the park. William ran after him, feeling better finding out that Odd wasn't actually mad at him.

Ulrich couldn't decide what to wear. He normal wouldn't have this problem, but he didn't know if it was a date or not. If it was a date and he didn't dress formal enough Yumi may think he is a slob or something. If it wasn't a date and he dressed to formal, Yumi may think he is weird for dressing so fancy. He came up with his normal cloths, but with a jacket that is a darker green then his normal one. He thought, "We're just going to lunch so it wouldn't be too formal any way." He wore the jacket because he wanted to where something different then what he always wears.

Yumi had a similar problem. She wasn't sure if it was a date or not and she didn't know what to wear. She came up with a similar solution to Ulrich's. She decided to wear her usual shirt( A/N the one with the blue stars) and her dark purple skirt (A/N see episode 1).

A little while later, Ulrich was frozen on Yumi's front porch. The door opened. Hiroki came running out and ran into Ulrich. He yelled back into the house, "YUMI! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!"

"What," Yumi looked out the door and saw Ulrich, "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled back at her brother. Hiroki stuck out his tung at Yumi and then he continued running out of the front yard and down the street.

When Ulrich saw Yumi he was stunned. The only thought going through his head was, "Wow." Yumi noticed that Ulrich was just staring, to brake him out of his trance she waved her hand in front of his face and said, "Ulrich, Earth to Ulrich." When he broke his gaze she said, laughing a little, "Hey, Ulrich."

"Hey Yumi." He said a little embarrassed. "You ready to go?" Yumi nodded and they started walking. After walking for a little Yumi asked, "Were are we going?"

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I though we should go to the food court at the mall."

"Sounds good." Yumi said excitedly. She wasn't sure what she was excited about but she definitely was. After a few minutes of silence while walking, Yumi asked another question, "What did you want to talk to me about?" Ulrich wasn't ready to tell her. He knew he had to tell her today but he wasn't ready yet. "I'll tell you after we eat."

The two each got a slice of pizza. They were sitting near the back of the food court. Ulrich was thinking of how to tell her, making him quite. Ulrich was a quite guy but, Yumi didn't really like him being this quite. "So... Did Aelita and Jeremy find out what the 'thing' was?"

"Not really. They are remaking the Skidd so we can go check it out."

"Do they think it's XANA?"

"No, Jeremy said it couldn't be." They continued to talk about other things.

When they were done eating Ulrich through away there trash. When he came and sat back down, Yumi said, "So..."

"So, What?"

Yumi didn't know if what Ulrich was going to tell her was good or bad, but the anticipation was killing her and she had to know. "We're done eating. What did you want to tell me."  
Ulrich still wasn't ready but, he knew he couldn't stall any longer. "Umm… I don't know how to say this. Um… Yumi, I really like you, will you go out with me."

Yumi stared at him. He wasn't sure if this was good or bad so he just kept talking. "I wanted to say that for a long time. But I couldn't because if you said no it could affect how we fought against XANA. If that caused you to get hurt at all, I don't know what I would do, but know that XANA's gone …"

Yumi cut him off by shaking her head and saying, "You wouldn't have to worry about that, I would have said yes."

"Dose that mean?" Ulrich said a smile coming to his face.

"It means that I can't keep yelling at Hiroki when he calls you my boyfriend." Yumi said. She also had a smile going across her face. She leaned over to Ulrich and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The two teens faces turned bright red.

Yumi looked down at her watch and said "I need to get home. My mom will be back soon and my dad wants me to be their."

On the way back to Yumi's house they walked next to each other, faces still red. Ulrich looked over at Yumi and asked, "Can I hold your hand?" Yumi got closer to him and grabbed his hand. "You don't have to ask, we're going out now." Ulrich's red face got even redder.

The arrived at Yumi's house just as her mom was getting out of a taxi. Yumi let go of Ulrich's hand and ran over to greet her mom.

As Yumi was talking to her mom, Ulrich noticed another girl getting out of the car. She was Japanese and about Yumi's age, maybe a little younger. When Yumi saw the girl, she ran around the car and jumped on top of the girl.


	4. The New Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 4: The New Girls

Yumi released the other girl. They started to talk, in Japanese.

Ulrich walked over trying not to disturb the girls. They did notice him, they kept talking while Ulrich stood there. Yumi remembered that Ulrich was next to her. "Sorry. Ulrich, this is my cousin Miya. She just got here from Japan. She's going to start at Kadic on Monday." Yumi grabbed on to Ulrich's arm. "Miya, this is my boyfriend, Ulrich." Miya bowed slightly to Ulrich, then said something to Yumi in Japanese. Yumi stuck her tongue out it response. A small laugh came out of Miya's mouth. Miya went and got the rest of her bags out of the taxi. While she was doing this, Ulrich asked, "What did she say?"

"She said, 'You finally found a boy who can stand to hang out with you.'"

"What boy wouldn't want to hang out with you?"

"Your so..." Yumi tried to think of a word to describe Ulrich, "sappy." She gave Ulrich a quick smile and then went to help Miya with her bags.

Yumi's mom poked her head out the front door and said, "Yumi will you help Miya with her bags?" Yumi nodded. Her mom's gazed shifted to Miya, "Miya do you have every thing?"

"Hai" she responded in her native language.

"Good. Come over if you need anything, Okay?" Miya nodded and picked up one of her four bags. Yumi picked up two. Ulrich picked up one and then took one of the bags from Yumi. Yumi looked back at the front door, then gave Ulrich a kiss on the cheek. "You ashamed to be going out with me?" Ulrich asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No. It's just my dad doesn't seem to like you for some reason and if he finds out ..." She said, before Ulrich cut her off. "I was just kidding." A small look of relief came to her face. She didn't want to get in a fight the first day they were going out.

They three stated to walk towards the school. Ulrich and Yumi hear a sound come from Miya. "Are you hungry?" Yumi asked. "A little." Miya said. Yumi and Ulrich slightly changed the direction they were headed. "We'll stop by the cafeteria first."

The three walked in to the cafeteria. Ulrich said sarcastically, "What a surprise." when he saw Odd sitting at one of the tables. After setting down the bags Yumi took Miya to get some food.

"Who is the girl?" Odd asked. "She's Yumi's cousin."

"She's cute." Odd said, staring at her. She had black hair, slightly longer then Yumi's. There was a small red streak in it that would cover her eye, if it wasn't pulled back behind her ear. She was also about Yumi's height, a little shorter.

As he was looking at Miya, he glanced over at Yumi. Odd looked back over to Ulrich, "Why is Yumi wearing a skirt?" Ulrich didn't know what to say, "It's because..., Um..., because..." Lucky for Ulrich, Yumi and Miya sat down at the table and Odd got distracted. Ulrich let out a sigh of relief. Yumi, seeing that the boys where talking about something that had Ulrich a little flustered, asked, "Where are the others?"

Odd took a second to take his mind off of the now eating girl. Then he said, "Jeremy and Aelita are..." Odd looking back over at Miya, "They are in their love nest." Ulrich and Yumi didn't have to think vary hard what that meant, they could have guessed Jeremy and Aelita were at the factory with out Odd saying anything. "And, I think, William went to find them.

After answering Yumi's question Odd looked over at Miya again, he couldn't help it. Yumi noticed, and realized that she hadn't introduced them yet. "Miya," Miya looked over at her cousin, "this is Odd, a friend of ours. And Odd this is my cousin from Japan, Miya. She is going to start here this week."

"Nice to meet you." Odd said with a huge grin on his face. Miya responded shyly, "Nice to meet you too."

Miya finished eating and her food then, Yumi and Ulrich pick up the bags. Odd, half way through seconds, hurried up finishing his food so he could fallow his friends and, more importantly, the new girl. He finished and headed the direction the other three went as he round a corner he caught his foot on a slightly opened door. He tripped and fell on his face. Odd heard a small laugh. He looked up to see it was Miya. Ulrich and Yumi just stared at him, use to this kind of stuff.

Yumi looked down at Odd and said, "Your just in time to help carry Miya's bags up the stairs."

"Woho." Odd said as he put his face back on the ground. Odd took the bags form the girls, Ulrich already was holding two of them, and started walking up the the stairs. The two Japanese girls talked to each other in there native language, every once and a while looking back at the boys and giggling.

Miya unlocked the door and stepped in. When Odd and Ulrich walked in they saw another set of bags already in the room. "There must be another new student." Yumi commented.

William was at the factory for 15 minutes before he got tiered of listening to Aelita and Jeremy's jokes. It wasn't that they weren't funny, he just didn't understand most of the words they used while telling them. As he walked in front off the cafeteria, he saw Odd run out. "He's going to fall right on his face." William thought. He was about to go see if he was right, when he saw a girls standing in front of the school. She looked a bit confused. She was pretty tall, only a little shorter then William. She had green eyes and light brown hair that went down just bellow her shoulders. After looking at her for a few seconds, William went over to see if he could help her.

William wasn't quite sure what to say, he hasn't really talked to anyone outside of the group sense he got back. "Are you new here?" She looked over at him. "Was it that easy to tell?" She said with a small smile on her face. "Um, yeah, you just looked a little confused."

"Yeah a little. Could you help me find the principles office? I'm suppose to meet him."

"Sure, it's..." William paused for a second, "I'll show you."

"You don't have to."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he started walking. William showed her to Mr. Delmas' office.

"Thanks, umm..."

"William." She nodded and start in through the door.

"I'll see you later..."

"Stephanie." She said as she got the rest of the way through the door.

Miya opened one of her bags, to start unpacking. As she did she noticed the time. "Oh no."

"What is it." Yumi asked, she thought something had broken on her way here.

"I'm late, I needed to meet with the principal 5 minutes ago."

"Don't worry about." Yumi said. She looked over to Ulrich, she wanted more time alone with her new boyfriend. "Odd will take you to the principles office. Ulrich and I will start unpacking."

"Um..." Miya said, not to sure about what Yumi had said.

"Don't worry, I keep Ulrich out of... You know." This didn't seem to make Miya any more relaxed, "Add Odd doesn't bite."

"Much." Ulrich said.

"Hey, that was only once, and it was by accident." Odd said, trying to defend himself. Yumi hit Ulrich in the arm as she passed. She pushed Odd and Miya out of the room and, said, "Don't worry, it'll be fine." After the door closed, Ulrich asked, "What was that for."

Odd walked in front of Miya, showing her the way to the principals office. Miya was quiet. She was a little shy in general, and around new people this was multiplied. But moving her was the start of her new life and she wanted to try to be less shy. "Your name was Odd, right?" Odd nodded. "That's a ..."

"an old joke." Odd said.

"What?" He confused Miya. "You were going to say 'It's odd name'. That is an old joke." Odd said, he was tiered of that joke.

"No. I was going to say that it's a cool name."

Odd was surprised he hadn't heard that before. "Um... Thanks." They both blushed a little.

When they arrived at the principals office, Odd said, "Here we are."

"Thanks." Miya responded.

As Miya said this, Odd saw William walking the other direction. Odd ran caught up with him. "What did you do this time?"  
"Nothing, I was just showing a new girl to Mr. Delmas' office. What about you?"

"I'm, well, I'm doing the same thing." Odd pointed to Miya. Then he looked over to her and said, "Miya this is a friend of ours, William. William this is Yumi's cousin, Miya" Miya bowed a little and said, "Nice to meet you." She pause then said, "I need to get to the meeting."

"Okay, I'll see you latter." Odd said as she went through the door. William gave her a small wave.


	5. That Night and the Next Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

******A/N: I know its been for ever, sorry about that. I lost intreats in the story. I just found this and the most of the next chapter on my old hard drive. So I will finish that one up and upload it soon, probably by the end of the weekend. And then will be continuing to write new chapters.**

Chapter 5: That Night and the Next Morning

That night Ulrich and Odd were in their dorm room. Odd was on his bed with his head phones on, listening to music. Ulrich was on the floor next to his bed working on some homework.

Odd looked over to Ulrich and took his head phones off to ask him, "How was your date with Yumi?" Ulrich was taken off guard. "What?" He didn't know what else to say.

"Come on Ulrich, It was obvious. Not coming to the skate park. And the dead give away was Yumi wearing a skirt. When has Yumi ever worn a skirt?" Ulrich stayed silent he wasn't sure what to say. After waiting a few seconds, thinking Ulrich might responded, Odd asked, "Where did you go?"

Ulrich still didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he should tell Odd about his date. Then he thought to himself, "Why wouldn't I tell Odd. There was no reason to hide my relationship with Yumi." After he decided this, he said, "We went to go get some food at the mall."

"So, you two finally went out on a date?" Odd asked.

All Ulrich said was, "Yeah."

"What else did you do?"

"Nothing. After we got food at the mall we went back to Yumi's place. That was where we meet Miya."

When Odd heard Miya's name he forgot about his friends date. His mind went straight to Miya. "Miya is Yumi's cousin, right?"

"Yeah." Ulrich said, a little relieved that Odd stopped asking questions about him and Yumi.

"Why did she come to Kadic?" Odd asked, he wanted to know more about her.

"I don't know, Yumi doesn't even know." It was obvious that Odd already had a crush on Miya, so Ulrich told him what he knew about her. "Her and Yumi lived in the same house in Japan when they were little." Odd still wanted to know more. Ulrich looked up at the ceiling, trying to think of what else Yumi had told him about her cousin. "I guess she is a little shy. Yumi told me to try not to scare her. Which makes me wonder why she forced you to take her to the Principal's office, your one of the scariest guys I know." As Ulrich said this he had a slight grin on his face.

Odd through a pillow at Ulrich and pulled the cover over himself. "I'll see you at breakfast." Ulrich, amused by his friends reaction, said "Okay Odd, I'll see you in the morning."

The bags in Miya's dorm were Stephanie's. It turened out that they were room mates. After there meeting with Mr. Delmas they went back to there dorm and started to unpack. Yumi and Ulrich had already done a lot of Miya's things, the only thing left was to put her clothes away.

All they had said to each other so far was a short hello in Mr. Delmas' office. Miya, wanting to be less shy, tried to start a conversation with Stephanie. She said, "That meeting with the principal was a wast of time."

Stephanie was happy to talk. She hadn't really talked to anyone since she had left the U.S. The only exception was William, but that didn't count, it was too short. "Yeah, it's always the same thing." Miya was also happy that Stephanie wanted to talk. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I change schools a lot. My dad has to move a round a ton, so I have to change schools all the time." There was a small silence, then Stephanie continued to talk. "They finally let me come to a boarding school, so I can stay in one place." Miya nodded, with a small smile. She was trying to be more out going, but she wasn't vary good at it. She tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't. Because of this the room became quiet again.

Both of the girls went back to unpacking. Miya noticed that she didn't have enough hangers, so she asked. "Stephanie, can I barrow a few hangers?" Stephanie looked back at Miya and handed her new room mate some of her left over hangers. She said, "Sure. And call me Steph."

"Ok. Thanks, Steph." Miya was glad that she got a room mate that she got along with.

The next morning Odd was down to breakfast first. He was fallowed closely after by Ulrich, Jeremy and William.

After sitting down with his tray Ulrich asked Jeremy, "How much did you get done yesterday?"

"More then I thought we would." Jeremy said happily, then continued, "I think we can have it ready to go by Wednesday."

When Jeremy finished talking, Yumi and Aelita came into the cafeteria and sit down nest tho the boys. When Yumi came into the room, she instantly caught Ulrich's attention. As she was sitting down he asked her, "What are you doing here? You never come here for breakfast." Yumi looked over to Ulrich. "If you don't want me to be here I can leave." She said playfully. Ulrich was just about to apologize and tell her to stay when he saw the smile on her face. "I'm just here to see my cousin."

Aelita and Jeremy had not yet heard about Maya. "Your Cousin?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh yeah, you two were alone together all yesterday." Odd said, looking over at the two geniuses.

Avoiding Odd's comment, Jeremy said, "You have a cousin who goes here."

"Yeah she just got here yesterday. I haven't seen her in almost a year."

The group started to eat. About half way through there meal (half way through Odd's seconds), Miya walked in. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Yumi. Yumi introduced Aelita and Jeremy to Miya. She asked her cousin, "Are you hungry?" Miya just nodded. Ulrich, trying to be friendly and make a joke at his friends expense, said "Odd will take you to get food, he is just about to get thirds, I'm sure." The group laughed. Odd stood up and said, "As a matter of fact, I am. This way Miya." He walked off, with Miya fallowing him.

While Odd and Miya were getting food, Steph walked in the cafeteria. She looked around for Miya. They had decided that morning that they would eat breakfast with each other. She didn't see Miya any where, but she did see an other familiar face, William. She walked over to him, he was the only other person at the school she knew.

"Hey William, what's up?" Steph voice startled William, he hadn't seen her come in. After recomposing himself, he replied, "Nothing much, just eating breakfast."

Steph looked around again, then said, "Have you seen another new girl. We were going to eat together."

"Miya?" William asked.

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yeah, she'll be back in a minute."

Steph looked around the rest of the table. She didn't know why Miya, a seemingly shy girl would sit with a group of strangers, then she saw Yumi. "Oh, you must be Yumi, Miya's cousin."

"Yeah..." before Yumi could say another word Steph cut her off. "Me and Miya are room mates, she told me about you last night."

Steph paused and look around for Miya again, then looked back at William. "Do you mind if I sit here?" William shook his head. "No, sit down." He moved over making room for Steph to sit.

Shortly after Miya and Odd came back and sat down. Miya said "Good morning Steph."

"Morning." As she said this she realized something. "Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Stephanie, but call me Steph." The rest of the group went around introducing them selfs.

Just then Sissi walked in and saw the new girls sitting with Ulrich. She thought she should go over and introduces her self and let the new girls know Ulrich was hers. She went over to the table and said, "Good morning, Ulrich dear. I thought I'd come over and say hi to the new girls."

"You mean come over and harass the new girls." Odd said. She gave Odd and evil glare, then shifted back to the new girls, putting her "nice face" back on. "I just came over to tell the new girls that if they need any thing, I'm her to help."

Now just to let them know Ulrich was hers. "It looks like you've meet my Ulrich dear." When she said this she grabbed on to his arm. Yumi was fed up with her doing this, she quickly stood up, towering over Sissi. "Don't call him that, he's not your Ulrich dear and he never will be!"

"What dose it matter to you, he'll never go out with you."

Ulrich, who normally kept his cool, was just as angry as Yumi was. He stood up too and said, "Actually, I would and I did, yesterday. I'm going out with Yumi now, not you. So don't call me that." This shocked Sissi. The only thing she could think to do was storm off. As she did she mummbled under her breath, "I give it a week."

The news not only shocked Sissi, but the rest of the group, who were staring at the new couple. The only ones not staring were Odd and Miya, who already knew, and Steph, who didn't know ether of them vary well.


	6. The Tour

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 6: The Tour

Steph had gotten for seconds at breakfast. She came back to the table, startling Odd. He looked around and noticed that he and Steph were the only ones still in the cafeteria.

Odd looked over to her and asked, "Where did every one go?"

Steph looked up trying to think of where the group went. She told Odd that Ulrich went to soccer practice, and William went with him, he was going to try to get on the soccer team. Yumi and Miya had gone to Yumi's house to pick up some stuff that had just got her for Miya. Steph wasn't sure where Jeremy and Aelita had went, but Odd was able to guess.

They continued to eat. While eating, Odd asked, "Do you know when Miya and Yumi are coming back?"

Steph already knew that Odd liked Miya, so she laughed a little before answering Odd's question. "They didn't say. But I'm sure they'll come and get you when the do."

"Really?" Odd asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. Yumi said they'd get you to help carry Miya's things up to our room." Odd was normally against doing any form of manual labor, but if it was helping with Miya's things, he would help without complaining.

Odd and Steph finished eating at about the same time. Odd got up and headed for the door. Steph got up too.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"Just to walk around. Why?"

"Miya said not to let you go to far. You get to help her carry her things, remember." Steph paused for a second, then said, "But how much help could you be, your so skinny."

"I'm not skinny, I'm svelte."

Steph had never herd "svelte" before. She laughed, said, "OK then.", laughed again the walked out the door towards the dorms.

Odd went out the door, heading the other direction. He wasn't worried about missing Miya, because he was headed towards Yumi's house. He saw the two Japanese girls about half way between the school and Yumi's house.

They walked over to Odd. Yumi said, "Good your here." She set down the boxes she was carrying, then grabbed the ones Miya was carrying and gave them to Odd. He let out a large sigh, even though he knew that was what was going to happen.

"You don't have. It my stuff. I'll ..." Odd cut Miya off. "No problem I can carry it." Odd said, as he straighted his back, tyring to look strong.

Odd trying to look big made Yumi laugh. It was obvious to her, and everyone else, that Odd had a crush on her cousin.

That walked back to the dorms. Five times on the way Miya offered to take the boxes back from Odd, each time he said no, and then acted strong again. Yumi was laughing to herself the entire way back.

Miya opened the door to her dorm, and the three walked in. Steph was on Miya's bed using her laptop. No one was sure, not even Steph, why she was on Miya's bed and not hers. Steph looked up and said, "Hey, whats up."

"Nothing." Miya responded. Yumi was glad that Miya and her roommate became friends so quickly, Miya had always had problems with making friends.

"What cha' doing?" Odd said to Steph as he set the boxes down and sat next to her.

"Just trying to get on the internet. The WiFi is locked." Steph said, with a frustrated look on her face.

After setting down her things, Yumi said, "It's for teachers only. I bet we can get Einstein to help you."

"Who?" Steph asked. Miya also looked over.

"Jeremy, we just call him Einstein."

Miya started to unpack her stuff, but she couldn't open one of the boxes. She looked over to Yumi and said, "Could you help me open this?" Yumi was about to help, but Odd got over to help before she was even able to move an inch. Yumi and Steph both laughed at Odd. Yumi didn't know Odd could move that fast.

Miya, with Odd's help, finished unpacking the boxes. Yumi was trying to help Steph with the WiFi, but she had no luck.

When the boxes were empty, Yumi asked, "Are you ready to go?" Miya looked over to Yumi and nodded. "Where are going?" Odd asked.

"I'm going to take Miya on a tour of the campus." Yumi said, then looked over to Steph, "You can come to if you want."

"Sure, sound like fun." Steph responded. And she headed towards the door with the other girls.

Odd wanted to go with them, but he wasn't sure if he should, maybe they wanted some girl time or something. Then Yumi said, "You coming, Odd?" She knew Odd wanted to spend more time with Miya. "Sure, coming!" Odd said a he jumped up to fallow the girls.

They walked around the campus for a while. Yumi pointed out different parts of the campus along the way.

The came up to the soccer field and Yumi noticed the soccer team was taking a water break. See started to head towards the field, "I'm going to go say hi to Ulrich."

She walked up behind him and said "Hey, Ulrich!" Ulrich was startled a little, "Hey, what are you doing her?"

"Just giving my cousin a tour of the school. How is ..." Jim cut Yumi off, "OK. Everyone back on the field."

Ulrich got up, "Sorry, I got to go."

"No problem, see you after practice." Yumi said. She watched Ulrich walk back on the field. He looked back at her and gave her a smile, blushing a little when he saw Yumi was watching him.

Yumi started to walk back to the group. She walked past William on her way back, he was talking to Steph during the break. Odd and Miya sitting on a bench, next to where Steph and William were talking. She was glad that her cousin got along with the others in the group and her roommate. She was worried before, because Miya was always shy and didn't make friend vary easily.

They finished the tour. When they finished it was time for lunch. They group headed to the cafeteria. When they got there they noticed that Jeremy and Aelita were there, and Ulrich and William walked in a few minutes latter.

During lunch they found out that Steph eat almost as much as Odd. When William noticed he said, "Looks like we have another Odd in the group." Everyone laughed.

"Don't worried, it's a complement." Odd said, with his mouth full of food. Everyone laughed again.

After everyone laughed, William wished he didn't say that. Odd was right though, William did mean it as a complement. She was keeping up with Odd, and she was still thin. He thought that Steph was the cutest girl he's ever meet.

At lunch, Miya didn't say much. She talked a little to Yumi, said a couple of words to Odd, and asked Aelita a question. She asked, "Where did you and Jeremy go?"

Everyone waited to see what Aelita would say. She said, "We were just working on some computer stuff." But thats not all they did, this was the best weekend of her life.

**A/N: After finishing off this chapter, I got back into the story! I've even got a good start on a chapter about "the best weekend of [Aelita's] life". I hope to have that one up quickly as well, but probably not as fast as this one. **


	7. Aelita's Weekend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 7: Aelita's Weekend

The last few days have been the best of Aelita's life. The only other that compared, was when the super computer was turned back on, and she meet Jeremy, and the day she was materialized back on earth.

The weekend was so great not just because they had defeated XANA. She also spent two whole days alone with Jeremy in the factory.

On Saturday, she and Jeremy were working most of the day. At about 3:00 Jeremy found some new features on the supercomputer. They thought that maybe the reason they weren't able to get to them before because XANA was guarding them.

One of the things the found was a way to quickly create monsters. But the most interesting thing the found was they way the XANA got from supercomputer to supercomputer. It was a program that would make a tunnel between the different supercomputers. Both she and Jeremy thought that this would be a better then working on the Skidd.

The spent the rest of the day testing this new program. The hardest part of working on the tunnel was it took half an hour to see if the the tunnel connected to the other supercomputer. This didn't seem to bother the two too much though, this gave them a lot of time to just sit and talk, they haven't had much time recently to talk about anything other then XANA. They were able to talk for hours and hours, without mentioning the XANA once. Both Aelita and Jeremy really enjoyed having this time to just be together. This was the closest Jeremy had felt to Aelita in a long time.

After ten test, they still weren't able to get it working. They were getting closer each time. Jeremy thought that five or six more times, and it would work. But Aelita said that it was getting late and they should go back, and get some sleep. Jeremy wanted to stay longer, but he didn't want to argue. He knew he would lose anyway and because he was getting along with Aelita so well.

They went through the sewer and came out of the manhole in the woods near the school. As they were walking around, they herd a dog bark. It scared Aelita and see grabbed on to Jeremy's arm.

"Don't worry. It's just a dog." He said as he looked at Aelita. She still looked a little worried, so he said, "It's OK." trying to comfort her. She felt better, but didn't let go of Jeremy's hand. The walked the rest of the way to the dorm hand in hand. She looked at Jeremy's face while walking, he was looking straight forward and blushing. When she saw the red in Jeremy's face she smiled.

When they got back to Aelita's dorm, she didn't want to let go of his hand. This wasn't the first time the walked alone together in the middle of the night, but it was the first time the held hands.

"Goodnight Jeremy."

"Goodnight Aelita, I'll see you in the morning." They let go of each others hands, and Jeremy headed to his dorm.

Aelita stood in her doorway, watched him until he went around the corner and out of sight. She wanted to stay up with him all night, like she use to when was still stuck on the Lyoko. Jeremy was thing the same thing.

At breakfast the next morning, Aelita came down to see that Jeremy was already there. They smiled at each other, thinking about the night before. Aelita walked over to the table and sat next Jeremy.

During breakfast, Jeremy and Aelita meet Yumi's cousin and her roommate. They both seemed nice to Aelita.

After finishing breakfast, Jeremy and Aelita headed to the factory. They two wanted to hold hands again, but they weren't sure if the other one wanted to. So they walked close to each other, and there hands brushed up from time to time, but they never had the courage to grab the others hand.

When they got to the factory they checked the results of the last test the ran before they left for the night. Aelita did see anything that was helpful, but Jeremy did. "I think I've figured out the problem."

"Really, I didn't see anything."

"Yeah. I think I know how to make it work."

"Your amazing." Aelita said. She didn't mean to say that out loud, so she blushed a little and looked away. If she had kept looking she would have seen that she wasn't the only one with a red face.

Jeremy then explained how his plan would work, and then he started on it. Aelita looked at Jeremy when he started, she always thought they he looked really cute when he was working. After a moment, she started to help Jeremy with his work. Jeremy's idea was really simple, so it only took a few hours to write the program. After finishing, they just had to let the program run, which was going to take a few days to finish. They were both confident that it would work.

The finished at about 11:30, and started to walk back to Kadic so the could catch lunch. When they climbed out of the manhole, Aelita grabbed Jeremy's hand. She was glad that she did that, and so was Jeremy.

During lunch Yumi's cousin asked Aelita a question, this was the first time Miya had said anything to her.

"Where did you and Jeremy go?"

Aelita answered, "We were just working on some computer stuff."


	8. Firsts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

******A/N: Quickly I want to say thanks to my reviewers. Aelita Stones1(Who's given at lest a small comment on every chapter so far, thank you), touchmeandyougothatsmekaddy and toongeek14. **  


Chapter 8: Firsts

After lunch, everyone headed to Miya and Steph's room. Steph ask Jeremy to help her to get her laptop on the internet, and the whole group tagged along. Steph had been trying to get this to work all day, so she was surprised when Jeremy was able to get it working in about 30 seconds. They all stayed there and hung out in till dinner. They didn't have much to else to do.

After dinner, the group headed to Jeremy's dorm room. Except for Miya and Steph, who went back to there own dorm. The rest of the group convinced them that they were all going back to there own rooms. This gave Jeremy and Aelita a chance to explain there new plan to the rest of the Lyoko Warriors

In Jeremy's room he and Aelita began to explain the plan. "We came up with a new way to get to the other supercomputer." Jeremy began.

"So, no more Skidd?" asked Ulrich. "No, this new way creates a tunnel between the supercomputers. It will make it a lot faster to get from one to the other." Jeremy answered. Yumi asked the next question, "Why haven't we been able to do this before?" Aelita answered this one, "It was what XANA used to go between supercomputers, and he was hiding it from us."

"I can't believe that XANA would hide something from us, we were always such good friends." Odd said, getting a laugh out of the group. The laugh wasn't because Odds joke was so great, it was more because everyone was in such a good mood.

After the laugh stopped, Ulrich asked when was the "tunnel" going to be finished. Aelita told them, "The program is already building, and it will be complete Tuesday after school." And Jeremy finished the answer "So we should be able to see what that thing is Tuesday afternoon."

This ended the meeting and they left to go back to there own room, except for Ulrich who walked Yumi home. When Yumi's house came into view Ulrich stopped. Yumi stopped too, to see why Ulrich stop. Ulrich hesitated for a second, then he leaned in and kiss her. "I've wanted to do that for a longtime," he said. Yumi, still a little in shock from the kiss, said, "Me too." She didn't know what else to say. They both had wanted to kiss the other for a really longtime. After a few more seconds, they came in for another kiss, they held this one longer then the first.

The walked hand-in-hand the rest of the way to Yumi's house. When they got to the Yumi's door, they kissed for a third time. After they broke apart Yumi said goodnight and went inside. Ulrich walked back to his room, happy that he had finally kissed the girl he's had a crush on for such a long time.

Odd came into breakfast the next morning to see, Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Miya already there. He got his food, the first serving anyway, then sat down between Ulrich and Miya.

About 10 minutes latter, Steph walked into the cafeteria. She sat down and said, "I sleep over my alarm, I thought I was going to be late for the first day of school."

Aelita just remeberd that it was the two girls first day of school at Kadic, "Oh yeah, it's your first day here. Are you two excited?"

Steph said, "Yeah. This should be my last new school, at least for a while." She then told the group how she use to move around all the time and how she was excited to finally be able to stay in one place.

Aelita then looked over to Miya, "How about you Miya?" Miya just nodded. She was exicted about the new school, she never had friends at her other school and here she already had some before classes even started. But she wasn't able to say anything because she was still shy around everyone.

Yumi and Ulrich got up for class first. Next was steph, who went the same direction as the two. Steph saw Ulrich and Yumi kissing outside the cafeteria, and said jokingly "Eww. PDA, PDA." They broke there kiss and both turned bright red.

The first class of the day for the group, except Yumi and William, is Science. Ms. Hertz walk to the front of the class and told the class there were going to be two new students. Miya and Steph then walked in the room and introduced them selfs, though the only one who could hear Miya was Odd (which was only because he was trying as hard as he could to hear every word she said).

The girls were able to sit next to each other, there was an open desk behind Ulrich and Odd.

Class started and Odd quickly got bored, so he turned around to talk to Miya. She talked, but because she was still a little shy Odd ended up talking mostly to Steph. Odd wanted to talk more to Miya, but he was happy he was able to a little bit.

In gym Odd was able to talk to Steph and Miya again. The girls didn't have gym cloths, so they were aloud to sit out. Odd just ditched class. Jim didn't notice because he was to busy working the rest of the class.

Odd asked the girls, "So, how are you ladies liking the school so far?" Steph, of course, answered first, "Not bad. It could be a lot worse. One of the other schools I went we had to wear these dumb uniforms. They were so uncomfortable."

"That had to suck," Odd responed.

"I was only there for a month, so it wasn't too bad." Then Miya said one of her few words, "The school I went to back in Japan had uniforms too."

Trying to show Miya he was a caring guy, Odd said, "I'm sorry, that must have been annoying." Miya just nodded as a response. She still wasn't good at having conversations, especially with guys. Odd was the first boy she has talked to so much.

The three continued to talk for the rest of class. And the three of them talked, with Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita also saying a few words, the rest of the day. And by Tuesday this has already become a habit for the six of them.

After school on Tuesday the Lyoko gang headed to the factor. On the way William got a text from Steph, 'Hey. If your not doing anything, you should come over to my room to hang out'

Odd saw the text message, but not who it was from, and said, "Oooooo, who wants you in there room?"

"It's from Steph, I'll just tell her that I have stuff to do," when William said this Yumi realized that the other girls might get suspicious about were they all went. So she said, "Actually, maybe you should go over, I don't want them to be to suspicious about why we've all disappeared." The rest of the group agreed with Yumi, so William agreed and said, "Ok, what should I tell them if they ask about you guy's?" Yumi thought about this and came up with, "Tell them that Jeremy and Aelita are doing computer stuff. Umm, I guess you could say me and Ulrich are out on a date," she blushed a little when she said that, "And no one ever knows were Odd is." William then nodded and headed back to the dorms.

The gang got to the factory. Jeremy sat at the computer and said, "Ok head down to the scanners, the program is ready to go." Odd and Aelita went first, and were virtualized onto Lyoko. Yumi and Ulrich we're next. But before they entered the scanners, they gave each other a kiss. Sense there first one, they've been kissing as much as possible.

They gang was virtualized on the forest section. "It's good to be back," Odd said as Yumi and Ulrich dropped to the ground. Yumi nodded and said, "This is the first time we've been back since XANA has been shut down." Aelita nodded and thought about what Yumi said. The she released, "This is the first time we've ever been on Lyoko without XANA around." Everyone thought about Aelita's words. This made Lyoko truly was a world without danger.

Jeremy voice came from the sky, "Ok, are you guys ready to try this?" Aelita responded, "Yes. We're in place, over looking the Digital Sea."

Then a Krab appeared next to them. The whole group, except for Aelita, drew there weapons. Aelita laughed a little, "Wait, It's Jeremy's monster," she forgot to tell them that they could make there own monsters now. "We are going to use it to test to see if the tunnel works." Every one put there weapons away, but they were still a little on edge. None of them were use to standing this close to a Krab without it trying to attack them.

As they put there weapons away as Jeremy said, "I'm starting the program." Aelita looked over the edge of the sector. The rest wondered what she was looking for, so they did the same. They saw a small whirlpool in the digital sea, so small that they wouldn't have noticed if they weren't looking for it. "I'm sending the krab through," Jeremy said as the krab walked forward off the edge, and fell into the whirlpool.

Nothing seemed to happen, other then the krab sunk into the sea. After a minute, Ulrick asked, "Did it work, Jeremy?"

"I'm not sure yet..." Jeremy said. The group waited for another minute and then Jeremy said, "It worked! I can see the other supercomputer!"

"Good job, Einstein. So, what do you see?" Odd asked. "It looks almost like the mountin sector on Lyoko." The gang celebrated, then Yumi asked, "What now?"

Jeremy told them, "You just jump through the world pool too." They all looked over the digital sea, they were a little bit hesitant. Odd, who was normaly the first to do things like this, asked, "Are you sure?"

"I believe in you Jeremy," Aelita said, then jumped into the digital sea. Not wanting to be shown up, Odd jumped in after her. Saying, "Well if the princess can do it, I can too." as he fell.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other. Yumi looked a little worried, so Ulrich grabbed her hand and gave her a kiss. Then they jumped in, still hand in hand.


	9. The New World

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 9: The New World

Steph was sitting in her dorm, when her phone vibrated. She looked down at her phone, it was a text back from William. It said 'No plans. Ill be over in a few mins.' She quickly sent a message back. It said, 'Cool. See you in a little :)' She was glad he was coming over. She thought he was a really cool guy and they weren't able to see each other much, because of there different grades.

Miya was also in the room, but she was getting ready to go. Mrs. Ishiyama had invited her to dinner. Miya put on her coat and walked to the door. She said, "I'll see you latter." Steph looked over to her, she was staring off in to space, and said, "Yep, see ya." As Miya walked down the hall she saw William, and nodded to him.

A short time latter there was a knock on Steph's door. "Come in," Steph said. The door opened and William walked in as he asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Miya went to Yumi's for dinner tonight, so I'm by myself for a while." Steph responded.

"Your not by yourself now, I'm here," William said. Steph smiled at William. He smiled back.

After a second he just realized, "Wait, is Yumi suppose to be at that dinner tonight?" He looked at the clock on his phone, they were probably already be on Lyoko. It was to late to call and tell her.

"I don't know." Steph said, she was a little annoyed that he brought Yumi up. She had noticed that William looked at Yumi a lot, even though he never did anything else, except for talk to her like he would any of the others in the group. Even though he didn't flirted with Yumi or anything like that, Steph wanted him not to look at any other girls. This thought cause her to blush again. She just realized how big of crush she had on him.

Back in the computer lab, Jeremy used the crab to look around. He didn't see anyone for a minute. Jeremy was getting a little worried. Just then, they virtualized on the new super computer. "Are you guy's Ok?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes Jeremy," Aelita said, "we're all fine."

The gang took a little bit to look around the sector. After a couple of minutes, Ulrick asked, "So, now what Jeremy?"

"Umm..." Jeremy thought for a second, "I don't know. I only planed one seeing if the program worked, and it did. So I guess it's time to go home."

"Are you serious, we came all the way here, and now we have to go back. That's no fun." Odd said. "Odd's right." Aelita said. She paused, it was weird to say that. "We should at lest look around a little."

"I guess that ok. Maybe if you guys can find a tower, we might be able to get some more information on what this thing is," Jeremy said.

"Alright!" Odd said, and ran off. He was glad to be back on a virtual world. He was glad that XANA was gone, but he didn't want to leave going to Lyoko behind, it was too much fun. The rest of the group tried to keep up as the purple cat ran around.

They had been looking for a while, but they weren't able to find a tower, or anything else. They decided that once the reached the end of the sector, they would be done for the day. As they reached the end they finally saw something. Ulrich was the one to spot it, "What is this." They other came over to see a miniature tower.

Aelita reached down and touched it. The whole sector started to shake and the tower started to grow. It slowly grew to the same size as the ones back on Lyoko.

After the shaking stopped, Aelita asked, "Should I go in, Jeremy?" He thought for a second, "Ok, but be careful."

Aelita walked into the tower, it looked like the towers from Lyoko on the inside as well. The only difference was on the floor there was a simplified version of XANA's eye, but it was so similar to what it looked like on Lyoko that she didn't notice the difference. She went up to the upper platform, placed here hand on the monitor. The word, "UNKNOWN" appeared on the screen. Then she tried typing in "CODE: LYOKO". It didn't work either. Aelita told Jeremy about this and he replied, "Well, I guess that makes sense. Umm..." he thought for a sec, "Can you get any information?"

"Yeah, a little bit." After working for about 15 minutes she said, "I think I found all the data I could."

"Ok, I think you guys should head back then." The gang walked up to the edge of the sector, and the whirlpool started again in the digital sea. They were about to jump in, but Jeremy stopped them, "Wait let me try something first." After he said this both Ulrich and Odd disappeared.

This scared Yumi a little, "Where's Ulrich?"

"He's fine, they're both are in the scanner room. I was just checking to see if I could devirtualize you guys without coming back to Lyoko." Then he devirtualize the girls.

After they were all back, the headed up to Jeremy. Aelita walked over to Jeremy and asked, "Did you find anything from the data?" Jeremy was still looking over it, "Not yet, but I think we'll be able to find the code. With that, we should be able to get to everything that is on the that supercomputer."

Ulrich asked, "How long will that take?"

"I'm not sure, maybe..." Jeremy was cut off buy Yumi. "Oh no," everyone looked over to her. "What is it?" Ulrich asked, sounding vary concerned. "I missed a call from my mom. I was sapose to be at my house for dinner." She had a vary worried look on her face. "My parents are going to be pissed. I have to run home."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Ulrich asked, he wanted to help but he didn't know what to do. "No, but thanks, Ulrich," she said as she walked over to give him a kiss, "I'll call you tonight."

"Ok, good luck." Ulrich said then Yumi got into the elevator to leave.

After Yumi was gone, Aelita asked Jeremy, "You can do this on your laptop, right?" Jeremy nodded, "Well, then lets all head back for now. Me and Jeremy will call you if we figure anything out." The gang then headed back to Kadic. When they got back Jeremy and Aelita went back to Jeremy's room to work on the supercomputer data. Ulrich went to his room to wait for Yumi to call.

Odd went to Miya's room, he wasn't really sure why. He knocked on the door. "It's open," he heard Steph say. He walked in the room and saw Steph and William on Miya's bed, it was Steph's favorite place in the room for some reason. "She's not her. She's at dinner with Yumi." Steph said.

"I should have known." Odd said to himself.

"Did Yumi make it there?" William asked. Steph was annoyed that he brought up Yumi again.

"She was late. She was on a date with Ulrich and he missed the phone call from her parents." Odd told them, William was able to figure out what he meant. "Did she get in trouble?"

"Probably, she thought she would be."

"Wait," Steph had a confused look on her face, "Did you go on the date with Ulrich and Yumi?"

"No, why?" Odd said. "Then how did you know that she missed the call then?" Steph was trying to figure it out, "Umm…" Not sure what to say for a second. He thought of something "Ulrich came back and told me." Steph nodded, it made sense. But she still wanted to know why did Odd hesitate.

Trying to change the subject Odd jumped on the bed next to Steph and said, "Sooooo, what have you two been doing?"

Steph said, "Just watching a movie." Odd looked at Steph's computer screen, and said "I love this movie."

"Me too. William doesn't seem to though." Steph said. William responded, "No, it's pretty good." But he didn't really get the movie. "Sure." Steph said sarcastically.

The three watched the rest of the movie together. Steph and William wanted Odd to leave. They weren't doing anything diffrent then before Odd came in, but they both liked hanging out alone. But Odd was way too into the movie to notice.

After the movie was over, the two boy's left. As they walked to there rooms, Odd explained what happen on Lyoko.


	10. XANA's Back part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko.**

Chapter 10: XANA's back? (part 1)

The next morning Odd walked up to the door off the cafeteria. As he was opening the door Steph walked up to him and said, "Morning."

Odd looked over and said, "Good Morning." And opened the door for her. The two walked in together. William looked over as soon as they came in, he already thought the Steph may like Odd more then she liked him, seeing them come in together made him think this even more. They seem to get along really well.

The worries went away a little when she came over and sat next to him. William thought, reassuring himself a little more, "Why am I surprised she sat next to me? See invited me to her room last." As he was thinking this he looked back to Steph, she noticed he was looking at her, so she gave him a little smile.

When Odd sat down he was happy to see there was a seat next to Miya. He told her good morning as he sat down. Quietly she responded, "Good Morning." She didn't even look at when. "Miya, is there something up?" Miya looked over to him, she was surprised that he noticed that she wanted to tell him something. "Umm... Not really, I just wanted to say umm... Sorry about last night."

Odd was a little confused, "What for?"

"Steph said you came to see me," Miya was a little worried that Steph was wrong about why Odd had came, "maybe she was wrong ..."

Odd cut her off, "I did come to see you last night." He noticed she blushed a little when he told her, causing a little red to come to his face. "But it's nothing that you need to apologize for."

"Oh, ok. It was too bad I missed you." Miya blush got brighter when she said it. Odd smiled when she said this, "Yeah it was, next time I'll call first."

"Ok, sounds good."

Odd was about to say something else, but then Jeremy's laptop started to beep. Jeremy opened his laptop then, he and Aelita look at the screen. A worried looks comes to both of there faces. Jeremy looked at the group, he wanted to say what was going on but he couldn't because of Miya and Steph where there. "Aelita and I have something to do." Then they both got up and ran out.

Steph was the first one to say something, "What are they up to?"

They Ulrich, Odd and William knew that they it must have had something to do with Lyoko but they couldn't tell the new girls that. Luckily Odd thought of something, "I'm sure they just need there 'alone' time." Ulrich and William nodded in agreement. William also added in, "That must be it." Steph was able to tell that they was something was up, but she wasn't sure what.

It was quite for the rest of the breakfast. Steph was trying to figure out what securit the others were keeping from her. Miya was just naturally quite. Odd, Ulrich and William were thinking about why Jeremy and Aelita left. They got part of an answer from a text from Aelita, 'They're is something up with the tower on the other supercomputer. Well let you know if we need your help'.

They hoped that it wasn't to big of a deal, but at the end of the breakfast they found out it was a big deal. They got another text, 'SOS. Get to the factory'.

Knowing this might happen, they stayed behind Steph and Miya as they left, giving them the opertunity get away without the two girls noticing. On the way to the factory Odd was a little worried, but not about what was going on with Lyoko, "What are we going to tell Miya and Steph about why we weren't in class."

"We'll figure out something, we always do." Ulrich said.

Odd was thought about this and responded, "But I don't want to lie to her...them." William agreed with what Odd said. Ulrich was a little confused why they were both so worried about lying to the others. After thinking about it more, he relised how much he hated to lie to Yumi. So he said "If we need to, I think we can just do a return to the past."

William and Odd still didn't like that, it was still kind of a lie. But they both thought that it would be better then straight up lying to Miya and Steph.

They boys got to the factory shortly after Yumi arrived from her house. "So whats going on?" Ulrich asked.

"It seems that tower we found on the other supercomputer has been activated. So we sent a krab over to see it." Jeremy explained. Then Aelita countied by pointing at the computer screen and saying, "and look at what we found." They group looked over to see that there was a huge group of monsters on the other virtual world.

"I think that we should try to deactivate the tower." said Jeremy. The rest looked around at each then Yumi asked what they were all thinking, "How are we going to fight all of these monsters."

"We thought about that, I created as many of our own monsters as I could to help you. And now head to the scanner room."

After they gang were virtualized on Lyoko they saw Jeremy's monsters. There were 5 Krabs, 2 Swarms of Hornets with 5 Hornets in each, and 3 Blocks. Then Ulrich said, "I don't think that these will be enough to win against all of the other monsters."

Jeremy apologized, "I'm sorry guy's. This is all I can make guys." Odd said, "No worries Jeremy, that will just leave us more take out."

The tunnel opened in the digital sea and the gang and the monster jumped in.

Back at Kadic Steph and Miya where sitting in class, but with out there regular friends. Steph looked over to Miya, "I wonder why there so late to class?" Miya just surged, not knowing the answer.

At the end of first period, the rest of the gang hadn't shown up. "I wonder where they are." Miya said. "I think I might know, I thought I saw Jeremy and Aelita go into a tunnel in the forrest near the school once, want to go check it out." Steph answered.

Miya thought about it for a second, "I don't think that we should skip class."

"Oh come on. Everyone else did, don't want to go look for Odd?" Miya blushed when Steph said this. "That's a yes." Steph said, then she garbed her friends arm and ran outside.

They got to the place Steph had seen Jeremy and Aelita. "This isn't a tunnel, it's a sewer."

"I don't think we should go down there, it's probably dangerous." Miya said.

Steph was getting excited, "We've come this far, let's keep going." Miya still didn't want to go. "Miya, I'm sure I saw Jeremy and Aelita go down here, they wouldn't go if it were dangerous." Miya nodded, and Steph opened up the manhole.

They both climbed down and began walking. Miya stayed close to her friend, still afraid. After a few minutes they came to the lader and climbed up to the top. When they got out they saw the factory and started going toward the door. As they got close they heard a huge crash. "What was that?"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Just moved to school and hadn't had internet in the new apartment. I am also starting classes soon, which normally means few to no updates, so the next chapter will be the last for this story. I hope to do a squeal soon, but it probably will be a while.**


End file.
